HeR
by AkatsukiWars
Summary: One girl. She travels everywhere. She has no reason, but will find one. How about a visit with her old friends? Friends are made and lovers are found, not including her, of course. There is an OC. Just a warning. Story is better than summary XD
1. Yo

(**A/N**:) Er... HI? Im a n00b so this is... my... very... first... fanfic... but hopefully a good one right? XD help me out here. This is suppose to be a really BIG story, but im not sure how big... There is an OC in here, kinda the main character. You will meet her in the story... so... yeah... LOL! I hope you enjoy? PS there might be some questionable stuff later on like language and all. There will be romance. Don't worry.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

... ( oOoOo ) ...

"NARUTO!"

The said ninja froze in fear. He knew it was coming for him. The pink haired one ran to the Kyuubi container like she was going to rip his face off with her teeth and chew it up until it looked nothing but a pile of blob. She was going to hunt him down.

Being caught was the last thing Naruto wanted to do. Curiosity was going to stab him in the back and pull out his spine. He ran as fast as he could to keep what life he had. Sakura was hot on his tail and had no intentions of stopping. Poor Naruto can't get a break around here.

There was a sharp turn coming his way. If he wasn't so worried about the thrashing monster behind him, he would have made it just in time, but this is Naruto we're talking about. The pinkette grabbed him up and had a fist approximately a foot away from him.

… ( What happened earlier ) …

Two teenage girls were walking down the street side by side. It was beautiful out, with the sun blazing coolly and kind civilians were shopping at the outside markets. Fruits and vegetables were at the peak at ripeness at this time of year. Many kids of Konoha played and skipped around to keep themselves amused while their parents did all the shopping. One girl of red and pink giggled as the lavender and indigo did.

"Sakura… thanks for coming with me. It's so pretty out today! Maybe we should get something to eat before shopping?"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. It was a gorgeous day after all, so why not. Hinata was a great friend too. She worked hard for everything she has, and tries even harder for what she wants. If she wasn't so shy, she would be the perfect boy magnet. Since she doesn't talk much, every male in the village though she was kind of strange, with the exception of Kiba and Shino.

They both made their way to the well known ramen shop. It was the closest and cheapest thing here anyway.

… ( oOoOo ) …

With his hands behind his head and his expression of boredom, Naruto Uzumaki made his way down the crowded street. The orange ninja had absolutely nothing to do. He tried to pry a mission off the blonde hokage, but only to come up with a book lodged halfway through his skull and a big red mark across his face from multiple punches. Apparently there wasn't a mission to do today. The students of the beginner ninja school had most of the lower grade missions covered and what little higher leveled ones were either already taken or being studied on.

"Ahhh! There's nothing to do today!" Naruto yawned out right before he caught a glimpse of pink and indigo a little ways from him. He watched a little longer as they continued to walk away from the crowd. It was definitely Sakura and Hinata.

"So what are you doing tomorrow, Hinata? Maybe we can go for some real shopping if you have no plans,"

"Oh! Um… I don't have any plans, unless my father wants me to train again. Maybe he'll be to busy with my sister to even notice, or care for that matter." Hinata said the last part quietly. She knew that Sakura had a complete problem with Hiashi, Hinata's father, and couldn't stand him one bit.

"Ugh, I don't care what _he _has to say. I want to know what _you _want to do tomorrow. I don't see why you don't just whip him already. I can't stand that butt wipe!" Sakura growled as she moved the curtains to the ramen shop. "You know, if you don't have the time, or just don't want to get his disgracefulness all over you, I'll be glad to- "

"Um, sorry Sakura but I don't think that would be necessary. Thank you for the offer though. You're a great friend."

Naruto had pretty much followed them there, but didn't go into the shop with them. He was going to stick out here a little longer, just in case there might possibly be something he would want to hear. You never know what secrets women had to hide.

"Hinata, I wish you could be more confident in yourself. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you're to shy for your own good. You should stand up to that douche they call a head Hyuuga. Oh, and you can't forget about, err… _you know who_. When are you gonna tell him anyway?"

Hinata's face flushed as it always could. Bright red contrasted with her dark hair.

"Um… I… I don't know. What if he... r-rejects me or something?"

"Ah, knowing him, he couldn't say no. There's a very slight chance he would reject you, Hinata."

The orange nin was very interested at this point. Hinata had a crush, eh? She's always so quiet, so who could it be? She's not ugly or anything, in fact, she was very good looking but kind of strange. She always fumbled with her fingers and never made eye contact. She even said some weird stuff that didn't quite make sense.

"Heehee! But Hinata! You and he would look so cute together! Hmm… Hinata Uz-"

"Hey! Hinata! You have a crush? Who is it? Come on you have to tell me!" He couldn't take it anymore. He had to butt in and ask her himself. He needed to know! But what was bad about this picture kind of clicked in his head and told him to run. Run **far**.

There was ramen and bowls on the ground and tea in one of the chairs. Both girls looked directly at the uninvited guest in surprise, but soon discovered different expressions. Hinata was blazing, her face so red. Sakura's face was red too. But not from embarrassment. Her eyelid twitched. She dashed at him with every intent of killing him in front of everyone. That's when he started to run himself. Life's great, huh?

… ( Back where we started ) …

The pinkette's fist clenches even harder as she prepared herself to pumble the boy to death. Her fist was almost going into slow motion for Naruto as it came closer and closer to his face until-

"Excuse me? Can I ask you kids something?"

A mysterious voice came from the direction that the two ninjas came from. Sakura released Naruto from her death grip and turned to the voice, as did Naruto.

A girl, no, a woman was facing them with her arms crossed and her head slightly tilted. Her mid-back dark brown hair brought out her secretive and even darker brown eyes. She wore a brown tee with a black ninja-like under shirt the covered her neck and some of her arm. Her black, baggy shorts shifted with her as she moved.

"Are you just gonna leave that girl there? She looked kinda lonely so I thought I should tell you."

As if it was on cue, Hinata ran up the street with worry spread out on her face like butter on bread.

"Ah! Naruto! Sakura! You ran off… um… hello?" Hinata's face was filled with confusion as everyone was facing the unidentified lady standing in front of them.

"Eh? Oh, hello. I didn't introduce myself, my apologies. I am Tsu. Tsu Nami. A pleasure to meet you all."

The lady smiled really weird, but in a silly way.

... ( oOoOo ) ...

(**A/N:**) Sooo... What do you think XDDD Not much but Im working on it. R&R? Please?


	2. Different

(**A/N:**) Second chapter w00h00! Didn't think I would actually do this... ehhhh... I hope i'll have readers XDDDD

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

... ( oOoOo ) ...

Four were jumping along the treetops, one in the lead. It was a nice day, but these shady characters had more important things to do rather than sit around and enjoy the sunshine on their skin.

What they were doing was along the lines of find a village, or town, to relieve themselves of hunger, thirst, a bath, and whatever else was necessary. Rice and bread wasn't exactly the best meal and clean water was so hard to find. The bath, well, was for a bath. Their stench wasn't flowers and pie.

One of the four halted for a mere second.

"Sasuke ~!" A female shouted towards the front with her loud and not so pleasant voice. The raven head twinged at her squeal for a voice. He doesn't know why he even let her on this team; she had little use besides her healing ability.

"There's a village up ahead! I'm pretty sure there is a hot spring too ~!"

Sasuke almost wanted to roll his eyes, but kept his composure. Such little actions would be nothing less than useless.

They all made their way up to the village. Even though they were all serious faced on the outside, they were actually jumping for joy on the inside.

… ( oOoOo ) …

"Umm… hello, Ms. Nami..?" Hinata was the first to say something. Sakura and Naruto stared at the woman as if she had two heads.

"Oh, please don't call me that. I haven't even hit twenty yet, and that makes me feel old."

"A-ah! I'm sorry. I shall call you Tsu i-if that is what you want?"

The brunette's arms move from their criss-cross pattern to her side. Her hands rested on her own hips.

"What do you want to call me? I don't care. It's up to you, not me, to make your decisions."

Naruto threw a hand behind his head and started to rub the back of his neck. He had a full-hearted smile directed towards The Nami and Hyuuga.

"Yeah Hinata! What she said! It's up to you, not her!"

Sakura, thinking of Naruto as rude, gave him a slight glare of disapproval. She crossed her arms this time.

"Naruto, you idiot, shut up. No one asked you to talk."

"Um, Sakura? I don't mind." The indigo character replied.

"I'm sure you don't, not to be rude. It's really… er… Tsu I'm talking about. I'm sure a lady like her doesn't appreciate the attitude."

As her name was brought upon, Tsu's head tilted the other way in slight confusion. She lifted one of her hands and scratched the side of her head.

"I don't really mind, either. If I am correct, he's probably always like that. It's just his personality and you can't really change that. I kind of… respect that. He looks like a kid with guts."

Naruto grinned even wider. God, did he love compliments and attention.

"And I never did get your names." She smiled softly at the younger kids.

As some of the day continued on, they introduced themselves, went to Ichiraku's and finished lunch, then went off to do some shopping at the markets. 'Twas a beautiful day, am I right?

… ( oOoOo ) …

After quite the large meal, they all headed for the hot springs. A bath meant everything at this point.

At the top of the building, the name of the place was 'Yuyurai's Bath House!'. Not that it mattered since they all scurried in, but that's what it was labeled as. As they walked into the building, they could already feel the heat and moisture coming from the springs, which in this case was absolutely refreshing. They were prepared for this, with shampoos and soaps in hand. The bath house supplied the towels, of course. Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke went one way, leaving Karin to the other.

It was only a short time before they were all finished, smelling good, or at least better. They felt better, that was for sure. Karin especially since she was excited to 'reunite' with her 'precious' Sasuke.

"Oh dear, Sasuke… I was so lonely back in the spring, all by myself. If only I had company-"

"Ah, shut it Karin. You complain too much, ya ugly witch." Suigetsu interrupted. Picking on Karin was almost the easiest things to do for him. Not to mention, fun too. A tic mark was easy to spot upon her forehead as she glared at the sword handler.

"And you have room to talk, you hideous piece of crap."

"Fat turkey."

Karin had nothing to say back. She was never good at comebacks. Juugo never questioned anything. Most of the time he didn't even say anything, for that matter. He just watched over the teens as they bickered and commented.

"You two stop acting stupid. You're no better than a bunch of whining children." The young raven headed boy stared at the two for maybe minute until Karin started blushing, as if she picked up the wrong idea.

"Sasuke ~….. don't stare like that…. it makes me nervous." Karin brought a finger too her lip in attempt to make herself cute, but the annoyingness in the atmosphere was thick, so she failed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, grimaced in disgust at Karin. She just didn't have any grace at all. It was all 'Sasuke this' or 'Sasuke that'. What a fan girl. Suigetsu just smirked in amusement as he watched the red-head be epically rejected by the Uchiha.

"Move out, we haven't finished anything yet. We still have tasks to do."

They all raced out of the village at a quick pace, to there final destination, the Rain Country.

… ( oOoOo ) …

It was dark, quiet. No moon tonight, just the stars to occupy the sky. Somewhere in the distance, there was a breeze that carried silence and wonder, making its way to a barren compound. The emptiness filled the apartments and housing. Nothing alive. Above, there was a shadow. Upon a roof where there was somebody watching down. Peacefulness was the aura for nothing but a moment, as the air became serious with the face. Dark eyes scanned around, in remembrance of the area it once was.

A moment later, the body zipped away, quicker than quick. Left alone was the barren compound of the Uchiha's. It was dark, quiet.

... ( oOoOo ) ...

(**A/N:**) Third chapter soon! Deeper into story... TT 3 TT I am so proud of myself XDDDDDD


	3. Suprises

(**A/N:**) MY KEYBOARD IS STICKY :O ! Anyway, this is chapter three. I'm completing more and more everyday. I actually enjoy writing FanFiction! I hope you enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

... ( oOoOo ) ...

It was cold last night, which was odd, seemingly it being in the middle of summer. Sakura just blamed it on the opened window and a couple of cool breezes. With a shrug of her shoulders, she stepped in front of the mirror sitting in her room.

_Hinata won't be ready to go anywhere until later. Naruto is still asleep I bet. Ino's working. What am I going to do today?_

Sakura clicked her tongue as she brushed her pink locks before putting it up. Her hair was almost too short for it, but it didn't look too bad, so she went with it anyway. It struck her when she remembered her newly made friend.

_I'm sure she has nothing to do! I should go visit her…. _The pinkette's head fell.

… _If I knew where she lived…_

Just at that moment, there was a knock on the door. Thinking of all the possible people of whom it could be, Sakura walked through her home to answer the door.

It was a surprise when she answered it.

"Sakura? Um… I didn't have anything left to do, so-"

"Hinata? I thought you weren't going to be here until later?"

The door opened a little wider to reveal a smiling brunette. She tilted her head slightly to the right, giving Sakura an amused look.

"Ah, forgive me, but I decided to drag Hinata here. I already knew where the Hyuuga Compound was, so I asked where you lived."

Sakura smiled back. "It's completely fine. Don't worry about it. I was actually about to hunt you down and drag you around the village, if that was alright with you."

"Completely fine with me. And you, Hinata?" Tsu turned her head toward the indigo hair.

"O-oh! Yes, of course!"

As soon as Sakura grabbed her things, they made their way to the clothing shop.

… ( oOoOo ) …

They were on the borderline of the Rain. Any minute now would they come across enemies. Sasuke felt slight chakra from unidentified characters every so often, signaling that they were being watched.

_The Rain nin must have sensed us. Crap, what now…. fighting them will just open our defenses. Our location would be released. Shoot…_

"Juugo," Sasuke called out. Not even needing directions, Juugo hopped off to the other way. Orange hair met with other ninjas in the background. Fists dug into stomachs and Rain shinobi went flying in every direction.

"Hey! Karin, watch out!" Suigetsu yelled as Karin manage to just barely dodge an incoming blow to the head. There was a sizzling sound as Chidori shocked the Rain nin. Suigetsu kicked a couple more out of the way, sending a few to nearby trees and such.

One particular ninja came too close to the red headed female. "AHHHYAH! (Thump!)"

Sprawled on the ground, the stupidity hurt the ninja worse than the head butt.

_Ow... _Karin's head didn't feel all to well either.

"Stupid! You're gonna get yourself killed, retard!" shouted Zabuza's ex-apprentice.

The Uchiha, on the other hand, wasn't having any problems with fighting with the enemies. A flip here, a kick there, and a fist every so often. He was making everything seem so graceful and delicate, whether it was killing them or not.

_Amazing… so beautiful… Sasuke is so- _**(**Whack)! Karin was sent into the direction of the other ninjas, landing at their feet. _Ugh… crap… distractions… _She was up and flying again when a nearby ninja kicked her, once again landing in front of more of them. She was being beat to a pulp within the next moment. The rim of her vision dimmed more and more with every hit until she couldn't sense anything.

The last thing she could possibly remember was the sound of her name slip from someone's mouth almost calmly.

"…_Karin…_"

… ( oOoOo ) …

"Ooooooooo! What about _this_ one?"

"Uhhh… Ino? I… don't think Hinata would wear that."

"Isn't that a little too… er… _revealing_?"

Ino took another look at the purple material in her hands. It was quite tiny, and would probably cover only what was important. A couple sparkles along the sides shined in the lights within the shop.

"I think it would look great on her!" Said Ino, still not picking up on the hint. "I mean, come on! Hinata so petite! She would look absolutely stunning in it!"

Tsu's mind trailed off into an abyss of wonder. _Why did we pick her up again? Heh, judging by her clothes I shouldn't be surprised about her choice of clothing. Still, she's too confident for Hinata's own well-being. Remind me not to leave them two to go shopping on their own._

"Eh? Tsu? You okay? You look a little… blank." Ino pointed out. Sakura nodded in agreement, as did Hinata.

"Huh? Oh, no I'm fine. Just… thinking." The Nami ran her fingers through her hair, undoing the non-existing knots.

"If you say so- Oh my god! Look at that outfit over there! Hinata, you have to try this on!" As being so very easily distracted, the blonde grabbed the Hyuuga's wrist and practically skipped to another aisle of ladies' clothes.

Dark blue was all over in this aisle. Some darker than others. Some were thinner, thicker, tighter, baggier, longer and some smaller.

"Oooooo! You can wear this one, and this one, and…" Ino's eyes flickered like a cat's in the pitch dark. "No… that's the one." She pointed at a set of basic clothing across the aisle. A white shirt and some very simple ninja bottoms that would probably cut off at the top of her shins lied below a 'SALE!' sign.

Ino dropped everything she had in her hands and went for the low-priced clothing. Ha ha, 'Ino' and 'low-priced' in the same sentence was almost impossible.

"I-Ino! You're dropping the clothes all over!" Hinata cried as she tried to pick up everything the Yamanaka had dropped, only to be slapped out of her hands by the very person who put them there. Instead, her hands were possession of the cheaper clothes.

"Put it on."

"B-but Ino… the other clo-"

"Hinata. Put. On. Those. Clothes. _Now_."

Hinata made her way to the changing room, without further questioning. When Ino was like that, it was like a wolf ready to feast upon your face.

A couple of moments later, the dressing room door opened, with Hinata stepping out.

"Hinata… look at you! You have such a great body! And look at those _breast _woman! How long have you been hiding those?"

Everyone, including Hinata, sweat-dropped at the blonde's slight dopiness. Sakura literally smacked her own forehead to keep herself from commenting on anything. It was true that Hinata did have such a fantastic body, but they were in _public _with other _people_.

"Well, it's not revealing, and probably usable for you're your ninja missions and all. I think it looks great on you. That shade of blue is really good with white." The brunette commented. "All you need now are some matching shoes."

It was Sakura's turn to glow. Oh, how she loved shoes. Shoes were almost as good as gorgeous guys. Shoes were her savior.

… ( oOoOo ) …

Sunlight hit the eyelids of a body in a bed. Obnoxious blonde hair tangled with the pillow.

"Huh?"

Naruto got up out of his bed after stretching and scratching whatever he could reach on his back.

"Why was it so cold last night?" He questioned to nobody. He shrugged anyway and went to put some clothes on. It wasn't exactly a new thing for him to sleep in the nude.

... ( oOoOo ) ...

(**A/N:**) XDDDD Naruto sleeps nude XDDDDD ROFLMAO! ew...

This chapter is over. If you want more... R&R ...please?


	4. Names

(**A/N:**) Reviewers (even though I only have like... 3 XD) THANK YOU! I looooooove support! And This is the forth chapter. It's longer too... XDDD

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

... ( oOoOo ) ...

Kiba was walking down the street alongside Akamaru. It's been a while since they went grocery shopping and they desperately need to. When Kiba opened the pantry door this morning in search of breakfast, there was some dust and cobwebs and a few crumbs here and there. It was pathetically sad. Hana had practically ripped off his head at the lack of food.

_Women are scary when they're mad._

Akamaru took a whiff of the air around him.

"Bark!"

"Heeeeeey! Kiba! Where you going?" Shouted a familiar voice. Naruto was sprinting down the road from the other direction, flailing his arms like an idiot.

"Eh? Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I just woke up, Heehee. I just need something to do since Granny hokage won't give me a mission. What are you doing?"

"Grocery shopping. I think I ate all the food. My sister got mad at me and threatened me if I didn't go."

"Bark!" agreed Akamaru as he whimpered the slightest bit to show that he remembered it clearly. Kiba kind of cringed to.

"Maybe we should hurry, Akamaru. Hana's gonna rip out my throat if we don't get there early enough."

"Whine…."

Naruto put on a grand smile.

"You're gonna need help! You have a list right?

"A list? Oh, yeah, that. It's in my pocket."

"Alright, let's go then!"

"Bark! Bark!"

… ( oOoOo ) …

"Familiar? Whaddya mean by that?" Ino cried as Sakura tapped a finger to her lip.

"Yeah, that outfit looks, familiar. I remember seeing something like that… ugh, where did I see that? …wait."

A couple of images flashed through her head. Sakura almost looked away, as if she were ashamed of something.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Hinata worried for the pink hair shinobi. She had an urge to comfort the other girl.

"I remember. I know where I saw it. And…. We…. Umm…."

"Who was it Sakura? It's obviously making you ups-"

"WE NEED TO GO TO A WEAPON STORE NOW ~!"

Sakura shot up as happy as can be, dragging the rest of the females with her. And off to the weapon store they went.

"W-wait! Sakura! Why?"

"Ahh! Slow down! I'm gonna trip!"

"Oh my. How exciting."

And they were there. Shiny silvers and some dull grays and blacks were hung up inside the window.

"That one! We need that one!" Sakura squealed as she jumped up and down while pointing at a specific weapon. Shiny silver met with shiny black, as the katana's blade cover hung below.

"Uh, a katana? Hinata, can you even use a katana?"

"…No."

Tsu shook her head.

"Sakura, Hinata doesn't know how to use a katana. Why are we-"

"Let's go inside!"

So they all went inside, whether they cared or not. Even more weapons were revealed when the entered through the door. A muscular man greeted the girls with a smile.

"Welcome! Here for a specific weapon?"

"Yes, please! We need that katana!"

The store manager looked in the direction of the pointed finger.

"Ah, the katana? What would a bunch of lovely young ladies need a katana for?"

Sakura was getting very impatient. She didn't have time for questions. "Just give me the katana." She hissed.

"Yes ma'am."

He dug around the back of the counter for a minute. A couple of seconds passed, but it felt like eternity for the Haruno. Finally, the precise katana was brought up. The manager brought his hand out, in the act of asking for the pay, with a smile plastered to his face.

"Here you go."

"Thanks!" Sakura practically threw the cash at the man as she quickly grabbed up the weapon and ran out.

"Hinata! Here! Take this!" Sakura handed out the purchased item to the Hyuuga. With no questions asked once again, she took it.

"Now give me a BIG smile!"

"A smile?" Hinata smiled real big. "Like this?"

"Hmm… smaller."

The midnight black haired Hyuuga lessened her smile some. "Is this right?"

"No teeth. Don't smile with your teeth." Sakura was really nervous and excited at the same time. Ino's old fan girl senses were tingling like crazy. Tsu wasn't sure what to think.

Hinata wasn't smiling at all. In fact, she was smirking. Smirking. Hinata. Her eyes almost gave off a seductive tone.

"Now! Who does she remind you of?" Sakura was literally jumping up and down now. Ino squealed. Tsu was still confused.

"I… honestly don't get it." The two others stopped jumping up and down and gave Tsu a surprised look. "Have you never… met Sasuke Uchiha before?

"…Sasuke… Uchiha…? I…"

… ( oOoOo ) …

Rolling down the aisle, with a cart in hand, Naruto Uzumaki examined everything on the shelves. Where in the heck do you find the carrots? He only knew where the ramen and milk were. He never ate carrots. Curse his lack of skills in shopping.

"Naruto! What's taking so long? Wha- you're not even in the right section!"

Kiba stood at the other end, with a look of shame and irritation on his face. Akamaru obediently sat down next to his companion.

"Er… Where the carrots at?" Naruto was pretty much oblivious to humility and shame when it came to this stuff. He knew that he had failed at this small favor.

"Bark bark!"

"Yeah, what Akamaru said. Naruto, you're useless when it comes to shopping."

… ( oOoOo ) …

"…_Karin…_"

… Who was calling her name?

"…_Karin…_"

"Yo! Karin you awake yet? You caused a lot of trouble, heh."

That was Suigetsu, for sure. His loud voice was sure of that.

"Ugh, Suigetsu, where… where are we…?" Karin spat out. She had thought about sitting up, until her head started to throb and her brain was sending many signals of pain to the rest of her.

"We're still on the outside of the village, big thanks to you. We found a huge rotting tree, so we hid in it. You should thank Juugo, though. He practically saved your a-"

"That's enough, Suigetsu." Sasuke stepped into the rotting tree. In hand, he had a couple of bandages and some rice that could be boiled into water. Food sounded very appealing to the reddish-pink haired nin. And who did he say that saved her?

Karin's vision rolled over to Suigetsu. "Who… saved me?"

"I thought I told you already. Juugo went into a crazy murderous stage and wiped out the rest of them Rain suckers. Heh, he acts like he cares or something. You know though, you should really thank him." Suigetsu implied, giving of an annoying smirk.

Juugo's head rose up at the sound of his name. He had been sitting on the ground across from the others. His eyes instantly flickered to Karin at first, but then looked away at Sasuke, who was, in fact, the one who had to stop him from killing everyone. He went back to looking down again.

"You… you sa-"

"Karin, bandage yourself up and eat. I'd like to get finished with this mission that you interrupted." Sasuke threw over the said items over to her, as they landed next to her instead. Sasuke walked off afterwards, obviously not caring for the girl's problems, only irritated to the max.

"Eh… I'll be back." The water nin stood up. "Imma go pee."

_As if anyone needed to know_. Karin glared at the impolite character taking a leave from the tree. I guess it was just her and Juugo then.

_Juugo… saved me? Murderous rampage? Acts like he cares? Suigetsu, you idiotic…_

A shadow loomed over the unnoticing female. "Let me help you."

"Huh?" Above her, Juugo looked down at her with a pleading look.

"…Let me help you." He repeated. He helped her sit up, causing dizziness. He gave her a moment to settle into the change, then began taking off her glasses.

"What are you…"

"… I need to wrap your forehead. It's bruised." He started to bandage up her forehead like he said he would.

_You need to? Juugo… what are you thinking about…?_

... ( oOoOo ) ...

(**A/N:**) Sooo... eh heh heh... whaddya think? Some early love, right? XDDD R&R please? Thanks!


	5. Pushing On Forward

(**A/N:**) Am I going anywhere with this story, honestly? If I'm not tell me so I can be better 'kay? This is chapter five. Hope you enjoy?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

... ( oOoOo ) ...

"Bye Kiba! Don't eat all of the food next time!"

"Psh… thanks for nothing!" Kiba waved his hand behind him half-heartedly.

"Psh…thanks for nothing…! … Whatever. I helped him fair and square. That's all that counts, right?" Naruto complained. He really wasn't any help; he just didn't want to admit it. What a pain in the butt.

Unexpectedly, he heard the name of his lost friend upon the lips of someone.

"…Sasuke… Uchiha…? I…"

"Hey! You're that girl I met!" Naruto shouted, causing disturbance to both Ino and Sakura's train of thought. Naruto being himself, he ignored the glares coming from both of the teens and ran over to them.

"What are doing here, …what's your name?"

Hinata perked up and spoke. "Tsu was helping me, Ino, and Sakura go shopping, Naruto."

"Oh yeah! Your name was Tsu! I knew that…" he noticed something about Hinata. "Hey Hinata, why are you dressed up like Sasuke?"

Looking down, she took in the sight of blue, black, and white. She had only seen Sasuke once in the past couple of years, when they were saving Amaru from her former teacher, who tried to obtain the Dark Chakra.

"Umm… Ino picked the outfit, and Sakura found the shoes and the… katana. I don't know if Tsu even knows Sasuke… I don't even know how to use a katana." Hinata looked at the weapon in confusion. It couldn't be too different from a kunai, with the exception of the size and slight diverse use. Naruto glanced at Tsu. "Do you know Sasuke?"

Everyone looked at the brunette. She had a serious face, as if in deep in thought. Every now and then her eyes would flicker in a different direction

"Well, do you?" Ino sustained.

"Sasuke Uchiha…. I… I… I never heard of him!" Tsu grinned.

"You never heard of Sasuke Uchiha? He's only like; one of the last living Uchiha's left! His brother killed the rest of them!" Ino exclaimed, very taken aback at the lack of knowledge of the Uchiha from this woman. Tsu just shrugged. "His brother killed them all?"

"Uh… yeah! How do you not know that?"

"I'm not the type to receive information as it comes out. I guess I never pay attention. Being a civilian and all, I guess I thought it didn't matter and forgot it or something."

Even Hinata had the weirdest facial expression. How could you _not _know who the well-known Sasuke Uchiha was?

"You're strange. Stranger than Hinata." Naruto said. Most of that sentence just kind of slipped out. "Naruto! Watch what you say around people!" Both the Yamanaka and Haruno shouted, as they knocked him around a little.

… ( oOoOo ) …

Once again were they on their way to the Rain again. Karin's forehead was fully bandaged up. Suigetsu smirking the whole time. Sasuke still not caring, still slightly irritated. Juugo just following behind.

_Juugo… Juugo, do…did you really… care?_

Karin couldn't keep her eyes to herself. Glances over at Juugo were constantly given. She couldn't concentrate on her own job. In this state, she wasn't exactly prepared to assassinate someone. She was restless in her mind.

"Stop here. That cabin, there. That's our destination. Mr. Kunio is waiting."

_Kunio…. It almost rhymes with Juugo… oh hell._

Karin was almost at the brink of being too much for herself. All these ridiculous thoughts, just from one act of kindness. Juugo was just being nice, that's all.

_Just being nice. That's all Karin. He was just being a gentleman._

"Karin! Did you not hear me? Go over there!" Sasuke shouted quietly.

"Eh? Oh!" Karin scurried to her position. Silently, they all watched their target.

Mr. Kunio was an older man. He was already wrinkled in the face, and had very dark bags under his eyes. If he were to be any skinnier, he would surely die of fragileness. You can never be too careful though. Never let looks fool you.

This man was a master of weapons, very much similar to Tenten of Konoha. He creates his own to use. As of right now, he was melting metals and sharpening edges. Most of these weapons looked like they haven't been used in ages.

"Sasuke. He's leaving the cabin. Should we make the move?" Suigetsu suggested.

"No, not yet. What exactly is he doing?"

Everyone stared. The old man walked a little further out, and stopped. He didn't do anything. He ran his scrawny fingers through his graying hair. Within the next minute, he was back inside repeating his actions again.

"Move in now, he's wasting my time." Sasuke grouched. They all jumped to the wooden house, stepping in front of it. Suigetsu decided on slicing the door through with Zabuza's former sword. Quick movements, and nothing but flawless. They surrounded the old man.

"Mr. Kunio. You are stated a threat to our organization." Sasuke pulled out his katana. "We have come to settle this."

… ( oOoOo ) …

This was so ridiculous. They invited Sai over to help Hinata with her require of skills with the katana. They were taking this way to far and way to seriously. Poor Hinata was trying her best, but she appeared to be flinging the weapon around more so than using it.

"Ms. Hyuuga, your grip is too loose again. You should probably hold it up higher."

Tsu sighed. She was kind of exhausted for the Hyuuga. She's been through a whole lot today. Just because they dressed her up, they just had to teach her all of this.

"Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Sai! I think we should give Hinata a break. She looks exhausted." They all gave Hinata a second look.

"Hinata! You look tired!" Naruto exclaimed. As if the rest didn't know any better, they gasped at Hinata too.

"See, look what you all did to her. She's all wore out. She could probably pass out. Someone should get her some water." Tsu scolded. "I apologize Hinata. I should have stopped them sooner."

"I-it's fine. I need the training. I can be stronger." Hinata's eyes smiled. They were full of determination. She really longed to become stronger.

"I see. Being strong is everything to you. I give you my blessings of becoming stronger. I have faith in you. Perhaps you will receive further than what you limited yourself to."

"I hope. Something would be better than nothing."

… ( oOoOo ) …

It was a shockingly rapid mission. The assassination was completed. The old man barely put up a fight.

"Well, since the old geezer is dead, now what?" the water nin pried.

Sasuke placed his bladed weapon back into its proper place after cleaning it of the blood. "Since the mission is a success, I have no further plans as of right now. We may rest."

Karin's eyes opened real wide. "You mean we can go have fun, right?" Her hopes shot way up high.

"Hn. Do whatever when we get to the next village."

"Hell yea!"

Off they went into the woods, jumping from tree to tree. Karin slowed behind. Next to her was Juugo. She never noticed how pretty his eyes really were until now.

_He has long eyelashes, such pretty eyes._

"Hey, Juugo?"

Juugo's eyes flickered over to her to verify that he was listening.

"I.. er.. thanks for saving me from the Rain. I… appreciate it?" Karin wasn't sure what to say in this situation, seeing that every word seem to make the tension of awkwardness increased by a lot.

Juugo looked at her and then continued to look frontward again. He smiled. He turned to her again.

"You're welcome, Karin."

Her face broke out into a bursting blush.

... ( oOoOo ) ...

(**A/N:**) ! XDDD Karin's got a thing for Juugo? X3 I think it's cute! R&R PLEASE I'M BEGGING! XD


	6. Truths

(**A/N:**) Oops. Sorry it took a little to write this lol. I hurt my back and wasn't able to write for a little -.-'''' Anyway... R&R? It would be nice...

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

... ( oOoOo ) ...

Her heart felt like it was racing a million miles per second. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think, she just froze when her face paled over. Karin's eyes glazed over when she realized she had blushed in front of Juugo, who had stopped next to Karin. "Karin? Are you okay?" Karin shivered quite noticeably when Juugo lightly place a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, nor did she move. Karin was frozen in time.

"…Karin?" Juugo was really getting worried. He shook her shoulder a bit, hoping she would wake up from her small trance, but still no answer. With his other hand, he waved in front of her face and when he received the same outcome, he put his hand on her other shoulder. She shivered again. "Hello…? You're kind of scaring me…" Unconsciously, his thumbs rubbed in small circles along the shoulder of Karin's shirt, making Karin blink in realization of how close the orange-headed man was to her.

She blinked again when she twitched her hand. She blinked once more when she noticed Juugo's face closing in on hers. Her face flushed back into its original bright red that contrasted with her bright reddish hair. The male pushed away from her when he saw this. "Ah! Juugo… what? I-I'm sorry? I…" Karin rubbed her hands across her own face and neck, trying to calm herself down. She instantly looked down.

"Are you okay?" Juugo asked again. He was really confused at the moment. He didn't understand what was going on…

The girl's eyes locked onto the other's shoes. "I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm just… I don't know. I really just don't." She ran. She used what energy she had to shoot forward to approach Sasuke and Suigetsu. She had ended up passing them by. Juugo stared into the direction that she shot off too.

"_I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm just… I don't know. I really just don't."_

He thought he was confused before, but this? It was too much. He didn't understand woman that well. He didn't understand people. He didn't understand this. What was this? This is going to take a while whatever it was…

… ( oOoOo ) …

Naruto rubbed his aching head. How many times do they need to hit him upside the head until they noticed that his IQ will drop by 10? He'd like to keep what 90 points he had…

After the episode with a tiring Hinata, everyone went to the park for a break. Hinata and Ino sat on one bench, Sai sat next to Tsu, leaving Naruto to sit with himself. Everyone was conversating with one another, and questions filled the air when everyone turned to the Nami girl. They had only met her, what, yesterday? They all became fast friends, but they knew nothing about her.

"Hey! Tsu? How old are you?"

"You're only a civilian? Have you ever thought about becoming a ninja?"

"Where are your parents? Were the ninjas?"

"Where do you even live?"

"Have your eyes always been that dark? The look kinda… smoky. You remind me of someone…"

"…Do you have a boyfriend? If not, can I get you one?"

Tsu sweat dropped. There were so many questions to answer, and they just kept coming. She might as well start answering now.

"Well, I'm 18, almost 19. My birthday is coming soon, just in case you girls wanted to know. I have thought about becoming a ninja multiple times, but my father pleaded me not to. My father was a ninja and he did not want me or my mother to go through what he had to go through. My mother died when I was very young. My father died a few years back. Both of them were assassinated, but by different people for different reasons. I live…" She pointed down the street. "…down that road. There is a light blue house with a couple of rose bushes in front of it. That's where I live. It's not much but it's enough for me." She pointed at her brown eyes. "And yes, my eyes had always been this dark and smoky. I take it after my father's side of the clan. I don't know very many people, so who do I remind you of?"

She stopped right there, hoping that she did not have to answer the last question and they would completely forget about it. Unsurprisingly, Ino had given Tsu a slight glare and an eyebrow twitch. The elder girl sighed in defeat. "I do not have a boyfriend, Ino. Although, you could say that I have been in some sort of form of a… close… relationship with someone." Ino's face relaxed into a smile.

"So who was it? Can we meet him? …or was there more than one?" Ino pushed forward. Tsu looked up at the sky. "It's been quite a while since I had seen either one of them. How should I know where they are at this very moment?"

Everyone's eyes lit up as much as they widened. "_There were two of them? Who were they_!" everyone had screamed together at the same exact time, making an almost-in-harmony pitch that echoed through the empty side of the village. Tsu almost fell off of the bench. After regaining her composure, she laid her chin on her hands, in which her elbows were propped up on her knees. She closed her eyes for the slightest moment.

"I don't have to tell you _who _they were. But they did remind me of Sai a little." Sai jumped in surprise a little at the mention of his name. "They reminded you of me a little?" Sai asked with the false sound of shock in his voice. She nodded in return. "One of them was quite the mystery. Always doing what they were told, never asking questions. He was a very polite gentleman though. The second one, on the other hand, was kind of the type to always show what he was thinking, whether he intended that or not. He did know how to get jealous distinctively when I talked to the first. It was… cute." Tsu's face sprinkled a little red, making Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino's face sprinkle red too. Sai just sat there.

Ino was the first one to smile really big, but both Sakura and Ino giggled real loud. Naruto laughed really loud. "Awwww! So the weird girl did have a lover! Ha-ha!"

Ino and Sakura stopped laughing. And so once again Naruto was being hit upside the head repeatedly. Hinata tried to make them stop, but her constant stuttering and what sounded like desperate pleads weren't very threatening, so she gave up very early into the struggle. Sai sat and continued to smile his fake smile that he was so very well-known for.

Tsu kept her eyes closed, but a soothing smile was graced to her face. So many memories, so many of them. All those questions summoned even the deepest of memories. But this very moment, it brought upon only one to her mind.

… ( Tsu's Memory ) …

"_I remind you of him?" A little shadow had asked. In its hand, another hand was grasped to a taller figure. The taller figure smiled down on the small shadow. "Yeah. You remind me of him a lot. Both of you are very strong in many ways. Both of you know what to do even when you don't. You're a bunch of smart kids, y'know?"_

_The small shadow gleamed. It began to swing the clutching hands as the two figures walked down a fairly empty road. The sun was beginning to rest as the late shadows were casted upon countless buildings and houses. "So do you think I can be as great as big brother? I can be really famous like him?" The taller figure looked down and nodded. "You can be whatever you want to be, whatever you want." The little shadow skipped a little in happiness. _

"_Whatever I want? So do you think I could be your… er... Never mind! Never mind! Forget I said anything!" He looked down, embarrassed that he had tried to say something. The larger shadow just giggled. "Heehee… whatever you want, Sasuke."_

… ( End Tsu's Memory ) …

"Hey! Girl! Are you okay! You've been staring at me for the past ten minute! You're giving me the creeps!" Naruto shouted while rubbing his arms. He rubbed quickly, attempting to remove all the little chills and creeps that Tsu was giving him. She looked at him for a minute longer, and then faced forward. "Ah, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to worry you like that. My apologies."

Standing up, Tsu stretched out her legs and back, and ran her hand through her tresses once before exhaling an unknown held breath. "I think imma go home, kids. It's starting to get late and I got things to do. Behave yourselves, and I might see you tomorrow. Goodbye!" She waved behind herself while walking away to the direction of her small house. Everyone waved back. Both Ino and Naruto screamed a goodnight to her and acted as if she was going to be gone for years.

_Ha. Gone for years…_

She stopped for a minute to touch her lips. She went on her way once again, shaking her head, a minute or so later.

… ( oOoOo ) …

She scrubbed her hair ferociously, she scrubbed her body viciously. She dunked underwater and came back up with a pleasing "Ah…"

Karin couldn't get it off her mind. The way he grabbed her shoulders. The way he made the little circles against her. The way his breath felt when he inched forward to her face. She shivered in slight pleasure when she thought about it. Half of her told herself to enjoy it, unlike the other half who was screaming in panic. She was so _confused_. Not even _Sasuke_ made her this way!

Yet again, Sasuke had never come near her like that. He would just push her away.

_Far away._

She entangled her hand into her pinkish-red locks. Juugo had never pushed her away. He would always…

…_pull me back up._

Her thoughts drifted to the tall man. She liked tallness; it gave her a sense of security. He wasn't skinny either; he was very well built, very muscular. The thought of someone towering over her like that made her shiver again. She thought it was cute when he was feeling shy, when he felt the need to protect, and the way his hair stood up on its own annoyingly. That was especially cute. Maybe it would go down if she would run her hand through _his_ hair instead her running her hand through _her own_. Oh _god_ she would love that.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't as tall but was still towering over her. He was scrawnier to. She wasn't saying that he didn't work out or anything; she could _almost always_ see his chest muscles ripple when he moved. He _almost always_ left his shirt wide open for every girl to ogle on. That scratched out the shyness fact, and never protected anyone but himself. What a stuck-up… whatever. It wasn't even worth that much to think about. But his hair did stand up by itself too. She still wishes she could run her hand through his hair too…

Oh. Oops. Maybe her thoughts went a little too far.

Her face flushed just like it had earlier, and it wasn't from the heat and moisture of the hot spring. She knew she had to be a little more careful with this for now on. Karin did not want to look stupid in front of another man. Never again. She just hoped that her list wouldn't grow any longer. Too many men and not enough time…

She stepped out of the water and quickly wrapped herself in the soft, white towel she had brought out with her. She began to walk away from the water and pass the bamboo fence that separated the boy's side from the girl's, until she heard an annoying voice she knew very well start rambling about something.

"Sooo… Juugo, buddy… how's it going with you and _you know who_? Heh…"

Karin's stomach jumped fifty feet into the air and pretty much through herself at the fence to get a better audio of what was happening. She was so close to the tall bamboo structure that her earlobe and fingertips grazed it.

"Huh? You mean… Karin?" A deep voice answered back. Excitedly, Karin scooted up against the bamboo. If she got any closer to the fence now, she was sure to become a part of it.

Sadly, instead of an answer, she heard a very large splash. She flinched and froze when she felt a mist of the splash hit on side of her cheek.

"Don't worry about it." The deeper tone of voice rumbled again. She exhaled her gasp gradually when she reassured herself that she wasn't caught. Karin backed away, spun around, and walked back to the direction of the dressing room.

_Maybe…?_

Karin smiled a bit when she brought her hands to her chest. Her gaze was brought to the twinkling stars above.

_Just maybe…?_

… ( oOoOo ) …

Dark shadows loomed over small buildings and empty dead ends, but the stars shined brightly on roof tops and trees tops. Small breezes carried away small leaves and loose dirt. Long hair tousled into the small draft as it came by. Two eyes glistened as the stars and moon reflected off of them. A body lied sprawled out comfortably above a small house.

"_You don't know Sasuke Uchiha?"_

_Ha-ha. Who doesn't know Sasuke Uchiha?_

"_He's like; one of the last living Uchiha's!"_

_And there used to be so many of them. Who all is left?_

"_His brother killed the rest of them!"_

…

The stretched out body sat up, but never tore the lingering gaze off of the stars above.

_His brother… Itachi… I wish everyone knew you as you. Not as a murderer. I'm sorry._

She blinked, wiping away most of her thoughts with it. A stronger gust pulled at her hair a bit.

"… _last living Uchiha's!"_

Her eyes wondered off finally.

… _I'm still alive, am I not?_

Tsu stood up all the way. And then she was gone.

… ( oOoOo ) …

(**A/N:**) What? xD R&R? Please?


End file.
